TEH MAGIKS! Episode 34:No Bannanas For You!
by TehNerdApocalypse
Summary: Katie and Chelsea and Claire are driving in a snowstorm. Katie done derps and lands the car in a ditch. They go to a building which contains Tron machines. One goes crazy and their sucked to Fiore. They need to make an Anima in order to go back.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Okay this one was partly written by my friend Claire.. like the first two and a half chapters was all her... and yes... this is supposed to be really stupid.**

**CHAPTER X**

*dinosaur noise*

The midday sun beat mercilessly upon the worn cobblestones of Harjeon's streets. Katie's eyes fluttered open to notice the ankles of passing strangers.

She started, rolling out of the way like a ninja before a portly Asian man trampled her. He looked like a bloated version of Miura Haruna. The thought was revolting.

She decided to wake up Chelsea, who was lying beside her, groaning.

"CHELSEA!"

Chelsea began to move. "Whozzaicantdothis…doyoulikebananas….ilikebana-"

"NO!" Katie yelled. "We're not on the moon anymore, Chelsea-that was LAST summer. You need to get up before we almost get trampled again!"

Chelsea's eyes popped open. The sun was high in the crystal-blue sky, and she could feel the stirrings of a sea breeze on her exposed arms. They sure as hell weren't in Kansas anymore.

"Look at all these shops. They sell MAGICS!"

"WHOAAAAA. It's….so shiny!"

"How do we be making the magics?"

Katie clapped a hand on her shoulder. "My friend….I have no idea. But I have a hunch that we should be finding hot men."

Chelsea got up, knocking over a passing hobbit. "LET'S GO TO THE BEACH."

THEY WENT TO THE BEACH

Katie accidentally a tidal wave that washed away all the sexy sun-baked men.

"OMG I CAN HAS BE HAVING THE WATER MAGICS" Katie screamed

Then a dragon appeared. Katie tried to fus ro dah it, but then took an arrow to the

FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

It didn't work.

So she slayed the dragon with water instead.

"OMG I CAN HAS BE HAVING THE DRAGON SLAYING MAGICS. TIME TO JOIN A GUILD, " Katie yelled.

They decided to go to Fairy Tail. Somehow, they instinctively knew exactly where it was. It was as if a certain blonde Blue Pegasus mage had infused their brains with the information.

The entire journey there, Chelsea was depressed. Why was Katie such a badass magicker, when she didn't have any power at all?

The thought almost made her angry. But she was too loyal to Katie to take it out on her. So she punched the first gigantic-boobed blonde girl that she came across square in the face.

Lucy's head exploded, and a set of golden keys came raining down on Chelsea's head. She instinctively picked them up, inspecting them.

Suddenly, a fluffy pink-haired goat girl appeared.

"GOMEN NASAIIIIII~~~" she cried, offensively stereotyping the entire Asian continent.

"STOP BEING SO RACIST!" Chelsea yelled, punching Aries in the face. She exploded, as well.

A well-dressed guy with wild orange hair appeared where Aries had been. "Hey, who do you think you are? You can't just-"

The girl before him was beautiful. The way the wind tousled her red-blonde hair…the way the blood of his former friends dripped languidly from her furled fist…

Loke was in love.

"Hey, you're hot. I might not kill you," she grinned.

He leaned down, kissing her hand. "Master, I will serve you….in any way you desire. Until the end of time." He began licking her hand, slowly and sinuously.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Katie screeched, dumbstruck.

Chelsea ignored her. "Hey, hotness-Can you get us into Fairy Tail?"

"Of course!" he yelled, delighted. He created a portal, then dragged them through the Spirit World. They materialized on Fairy Tail's doorstep.

They were at….FAIRY TAIL!

**CHAPTER XI: FAIRY TAIL**

The first thing they noticed in Fairy Tail were the boobs. Everywhere.

They took off their shirts.

"Hey, we'd like to join Fairy Tail," Katie grinned, sauntering over to a short bald guy holding a phallus-shaped staff.

He eyed them quizzically. "What do you two do?"

"I slay dragons. With water."

A dozen jaws dropped, including those of a blue-haired girl and a pink-haired dude.

"And I'm a Trollestial Spirit mage with a penchant for making heads explode," Chelsea smiled.

Loke, still licking her, nodded.

"Wait…where's Lucy?" someone asked. Silence ensued.

Then cheers broke out.

Makarov shook each of their hands emphatically (the ones not drenched in saliva, anyway). "Welcome to the guild. Maybe you two can actually make yourselves useful, unlike these useless do-nothings."

Mirajane just smiled.

Chelsea and Katie high-fived, resulting in an explosion of awesome. Their adventures had just begun.

**CHAPTER XII: GRAY**

Katie sat at one of the many bar tables, playing with a small volume of water in a beer mug. She made it spin, dance, scatter and coagulate, and then-

An angsty-looking pale guy in his underwear was sitting across from her, staring intently through the water at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed. "I can't do my daily water exercises with you JUDGING ME."

"If I'm judging you, it's on how SEXY I find you," he drooled.

"Hey, I'm down with that," she said, allowing the water to fall back into the cup.

"You're new here aren't you?" he said with a smile once he realized she was totes crushing on his sexy bod. "I'm Gray Fullbuster. What can I call such a beautiful goddess such as yourself?" Katie giggled like a little school girl.

"I'm Katie… Hi…" She said totally fan girling over him. Chelsea then walked up with Loke faithfully at her side licking her hand. She stared at the two for a second in confusion, not understanding what Katie saw in this half naked weirdo. She cleared her throat and Gray looked up at her, but Katie, her eyes still locked on his tight muscular pectorals, only sighed a heavy, lovestruck sigh.

"Katie, we need to get the moneys like yesterday. So get your lazy dragon slaying butt up and go on this job with me," Chelsea demanded. Katie smiled and grabbed Gray's hand.

"DO YOU WANNA GO WITH US GRAY?" Katie asked. Gray smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"If you're there, I'll do anything," He said as he puppy love in his eyes. A girl with curly blue hair appeared behind Katie with an evil look in her eyes.

"Love rival…. Juvia will defeat you…" Was all the girl, Apparently named Juvia, said as she stared daggers through Katie's back. Chelsea and Loke stared her down.

"GRAY! I WILL BEAT YOU!" said a pink, spiky haired guy as he fell from the sky his hand engulfed in flames. Gray simply got up and moved and the boy fell face first to the ground. Chelsea pulled Katie out of her seat and whispered into her ear,

"Let's just go finish this job really quick, before we get pulled into civil war." Katie nodded and they ran out the door before anyone could notice their disappearance.

"So what is this apparently easy job you're forcing me to do?" Katie asked as they ran.

"Oh just go to some place called Edolas and save this boy band from a dragon…. or a dragon robot… I can't remember exactly…. But after this job we should have enough of teh moneys to go pay Celestia our bar tab," Chelsea said.

"To Edolas then!" Katie exclaimed.

**CHAPTER XIII: MEANWHILE**

Meanwhile in Edolas, Claire discovered that she could be having teh magics too! So she went and joined up with guild thing and totally pwnd all dem biches, cause she haz teh reel magics.

Meanwhile, Katie, Chelsea and Loke found themselves in Edolas' Disney Land! Which was the most evil place on earth because it was the opposite of Earthland's Disney Land and we all know that is the happiest freaking place in the galaxies.

"THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND WHEN I SAID LETS GO TO DISNEY! WHAT THE FRIGG IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?" Chelsea screamed as evil Mickey Mouse chased her around in a circle.

Then Katie Fus ro dah'd and every one but Chelsea was dead, including some useless Bull spirit Chelsea had called upon to help kill Mickey.

"Well… There goes Taurus," Loke said, "Ah well, He was a pervert any ways."

Then a boy around Chelsea's height with dark spiky hair emerged from a bush. He looked like a really cute nerd.

"Wow, you guys managed to kill them all," He said. Katie and Chelsea nodded, "I'm Logan by the way, are you the wizards I sent for?"

"Your a boy band?" Chelsea asked and folded her arms.

"Yeah, where's the band part?" Katie asked and fist bumped Chelsea. Logan looked at them in annoyance and said,

"We have to save them from other various dangers that this wired world has to offer. First, We should probably go save Carlos from the weird flying cat people," Katie and Chelsea shrugged their shoulders. Chelsea pulled out a gold key with a lion on it.

"Loke return," She said as the lion guy disapperated into the magic golden key. Logan looked at the key in her hand completely astounded.

"How do?" He asked taking the key.

"A true magician never reveals their secrets," Chelsea said snatching the key back. Katie laughed.

"No, you just don't know how you do it," She said laughing. Then the two with their new side kick were off on their adventure to find some one named Carlos.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So this was kinda just really thrown together and I used fairy tail wiki so much... seriously I can't remember like anything from the edolas arch... and IT SUCKS! so anyways...yeah...  
><strong>

**CHAPTER XIIII: THE EXCEEDS**

Katie, Chelsea and their new found companion Logan found themselves at the edge of the floating island they were currently on. They looked up and saw another island floating high above them. A sign pointing towards it said;

"Extalia: Kingdom of the Exceeds."

"What the frigg is an exceed?" Chelsea asked. The other two shrugged their shoulders.

"The exceed is a powerful race of magical cat people that rule over Edolas," A woman's voice said from behind they turned around to see Claire. She was clad in a black, red and white outfit very similar to that of lightning's from final fantasy.

"CLAIRE!" Katie and Chelsea screamed as they glompped their long lost friend, knocking her to the ground.

"WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" they cried. Claire smiled as the three got back to their feet.

"I missed you too. But now we need to get back to the plot of this fanfiction. The readers are going to get bored pretty quick if we keep this up,"

"CLAIRE! THAT IS TOTALLY BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! NOT COOL!" Chelsea said as she Gibbs slapped her friend. Logan stared at Claire as if he was looking at Venus, the friggin goddess of love herself. Claire noticed this and didn't like the attention.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM LOVER BOY?" she screamed in his face. Logan just smiled and sighed a very love struck sigh. Claire face palmed.

"So Claire, how get to Extalia?" Katie asked. Claire smiled.

"Fly of course." she said excitedly. The other three looked at her dumbfounded.

"Fly?" Chelsea said.

"It's easy! All you have to do, is to…" Claire paused, "Is to…. Huh? That's funny,"

"What's the matter? Don't you know?"

"Oh sure, It's just that I never thought of it before," She said putting her hand on her chin, "Say that's it!" She said scaring the three, Logan almost falling over.

"You think of a wonderful thought," Claire continued in a sing songy voice.

"Any happy little thought?" Katie, Chelsea and Logan said in unison.

"Uh huh."

"Like toys at Christmas, Sleigh bells, SNOW!" Katie asked.

"Yep, watch me now, her I go," Claire said as she flew into the air doing a backflip, "It's easier than pie."

"She can fly!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"She can fly!" Katie said schocked.

"She flew!" Logan said adorably. Claire landed back on the ground.

"Now you try."

"I'll think of Orlando Bloom," Katie sighed, "Underneath a magic moon."

"I'll think I'm in a Beatle's film!" Chelsea said excitedly

"I'll sing boy band songs to my hearts content." Logan mused. They all then got up on a nearby rock thinking their happy thoughts.

"Now everybody try," Claire said. Katie, Chelsea and Logan joined hands, saying,

"One! Two! Three!" Jumping off the rock and lifting off into the air, "WE CAN FLY! WE CAN FLY! WE CAN FLY!" then Chelsea looked down and remembered she had a fear of heights.

"HOLY FRIGG I'M TOO HIGH UP!" She screamed grabbing onto Katie's arm. And so they flew up to Extalia to finally start searching for this mysterious Carlos.

**CHAPTER XV: CARLITOS**

They searched basically everywhere on Extalia before they finally reached the last place they looked. AS IT SHOULD BE! When they walked in the queen's throne room, the first thing they saw was a latino boy about Claire's size wearing a black hockey helmet.

"Carlos!" Logan exclaimed in excitement. The two friends embraced in a giant bear hug, "We're here to rescue you!"

"From what?" Carlos asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Aren't the Exceed holding you hostage here?" Claire asked.

"No," he responded excitedly, "In fact, I'm quite happy here… since I met Dana." He turned around to face a girl with long black hair, tan skin and a similar, but way prettier resemblance to Rebecca Black. The girls jaws droped.

"Dana!" They said in shock.

"Hi guys!" she replied.

"What the hell happened to you? After you saved Kenny from the shadow realm you just disappeared that one day and we never heard from you," Chelsea explained. Dana smiled.

"I came here and the Exceed took me in. Then one day while I was on a walk, I came across Carlos and we fell in love," she said as she took his hands and they nuzzled their noses. The sight was adorable and repulsing at the same time.

"Well we really need to get back to our world, we've got a tour coming up soon," Logan explained. Everyone agreed and decided they might just need to go find the other members of this boy band so Katie and Chelsea could get teh moneys to build the anima and go to equestria and pay off their debut. So they went off to find James.

**CHAPTER XVI: SYCCA**

"So guys, tell me about this James. What does he look like? What does he like to do? Where do you think we'd find him? That kind of stuff," Chelsea asked Carlos and Logan as they entered a small town named Sycca. Logan began to open his mouth when an extremely attractive, tan and tall brunette ran by them screaming as he was chased by some guards with swords. They all watched them and Logan shook his head.

"Well he looks like that," They all looked at each other then ran after James and the guards.

James ran through the streets of Sycca, occasionally glancing back to see if he had lost the guards yet. He kept running until he hit a dead end. Literally, he ran right into a wall. He sat up rubbing his head, when the guards surrounded him. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Now boys, this is all just a big misunderstanding," he said as he tried to charm his way out of the predicament, "I wasn't really trying to get fresh with that girl, just ya know… maybe get a phone number…"

"James!" Logan and Carlos said as the group rounded the corner after them. Chelsea then grabbed her keys and summoned Loke. He used some badass spell and all the guards shook with fear before being completely incinerated. Chelsea and Katie did a slow motion high five resulting in fire works. James dusted himself off and looked at the group.

"I totally had that under control you… know…" He said as he looked at Chelsea. She looked at him and their hazel eyes locked into each other's gazes. They felt a song begin to play in their hearts as they lovingly looked into the windows of their souls. James had never seen someone as pretty as himself before and Chelsea had never seen an angel before but she was sure he was one. Loke looked upon the spectacle in rage. He stepped between the two of them and stared James straight in the face.

"I hope you don't think you stand a chance with her," he said, "especially when she has someone like me."

"Well I think, that would be up to her," James responded to the spirit. They stared into each other enraged.

"Uh… boys… there is no need to fight…" Chelsea began, when Loke cut her off.

"A duel to the death. Winner gets to be with Chelsea forever," He said. James smiled.

"Any where, any time."

"Sun rise, just outside of town. Just fists. No magic or weapons."

"Fine by me." Loke then went back to the spirit realm and James went to reunite with Logan and Carlos.

"What just happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Two guys just fought over you and now their going to have a death match to see which one is more worthy of your love," Dana said nonchalantly.

"That's what I thought," Chelsea said in extreme worry. Her friends hugged her in support

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on teh magiks!<strong>

James and Loke will have their death match to determine which one will get to date Chelsea and she has no say in this whatsoever. The girls will also discover how they guys got stuck in Edolas and who they really are. Also they might find out about the fourth and final member and this dragon... or robot dragon... i can't remember.


	3. Part 3

**A/N: Every great bad fan fiction needs a sappy sad love plot... otherwise where else would pre teen girls express their truest feeling for edward cullen? okay guys never let me use that name again... unless he dies right after... then it's okay. out biches!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER XVII: CHELSEA'S LOVE LIFE REALLY SUCKS**

Chelsea sat in the window of the hotel room the girls were staying in staring up at the sky above contemplating the events to come the next morning. Claire, Dana and Katie sat on the beds in silence watching Chelsea as she let her mind escape out the window and float on the breeze.

It all happened about two years ago when the girls were all still in school. Chelsea had dated this boy named George. He had been the perfect boyfriend and Chelsea was sure that he was the one. Until one day when Chelsea and Katie were walking down the hallway after drama rehearsal and she caught George with another girl. The worst part was he acted as if he did nothing wrong and broke Chelsea's heart right on the spot. After that she was afraid to love any one. Her way of doing so was basically coming on to every hot guy she ever met. But there was something different with Loke and James. Loke was every girl's fantasy boyfriend, always there to do what ever she wanted him to do. But James, she sighed. James was beautiful. Sure she didn't really know him, but when she looked in his gorgeous hazel eyes, she felt as though she had known him her entire life. She felt the way she felt when George took her on a date to the beach at sunset and he walked with her while he wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt warm and complete.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, hoping her friends hadn't noticed her crying. She didn't want them to fight for her, it was completely stupid. What's worse, she knows that James stands no chance against Loke, even without magic. Loke is just too much of a badass to be beat. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, tears forming again in her eyes making them more green and grey than they had ever been. Claire stood there with a sad smile on her face.

"It's going to be okay Chels. We're not gonna let them kill each other," she said reassuringly. Dana and Katie came over to them, Dana sitting down and putting her hand on Chelsea's knee.

"Yeah, we gotta get James back to our world and you need Loke to do that, so don't worry about it," Chelsea smiled and the four girls hugged. It was a very touchy feely moment and now…

ON TO THE ACTIONS!

**CHAPTER XVIII: LA BATAILLE POUR LE COEUR DE CHELSEA!**

"Your a complete moron James, I hope you're aware of this," Logan said to his friend as he prepared for the ultimate show down against the fired haired lion boy.

"I'll be fine Logan, you forget, this is James Diamond we're talking about here. Now where's my cuda spray?" James said extending his palm to Carlos, who instantaneously filled it with a can of Barracuda hairspray, James' favorite hair care product.

"Moshi Moshi, Leo you will be victorious," Sagittarius commented giving Loke a salute.

"HEY HORSE BOY! GET BACK IN THE SPIRIT REALM AND TELL ALL THE OTHER SPIRITS NO GOING THROUGH THE PORTALS WITHOUT ME CALLING YOU!" Chelsea yelled. Sagittarius saluted her and disappeared back to the spirit world.

"You ready for this, pretty boy?" Loke said punching his own hand intimidatingly. James smiled.

"I was born ready,"

"Then LET'S DO THIS!" Just then Dana remembered she had a Portal gun and shot a blue portal on the ground next to her, then an orange one right in front of Loke, causing him to fall in a crumpled pile next to her. Everyone looked at her confused.

"And now that this stupid battle is over, because Loke is knocked out, can we please try and figure out how to save the final member of your boy band?" Dana asked. Everyone respond with various yeahs and suers.

**CHAPTER XVIIII: FINDING CAPITOLS**

"So what exactly happened to you guys?" Katie asked the boys as they strode along a winding forest path. James and Logan looked back at her and shrugged their shoulders.

"Not really sure," James began, "We were in the studio one day working on our new album when the new Tron game that was installed went haywire and we ended up here."

"Wait all separated?" Dana asked.

"No, we were all together when we came here. But then a dragon… or dragon robot… I can't remember which it was, came and snatched Kendall and James up," Logan explained.

"I managed to get free right above that town you found me in, but Kendall is still with the dragon."

"What about you Carlos?" Chelsea asked him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I don't even remember. I just remember waking up in that garden on Extalia where Dana found me. I don't remember anything about the dragon robot." Everyone sighed.

"So who's this Kendall?" Katie wondered. James smiled at her.

"You'd like him, your very much his type." Katie jumped at this comment. She wasn't looking for a mysterious stranger to love, especially when she had a destiny to defeat Juvia and win Gray's heart. Even though she was certain it was already hers. Claire jumped in.

"OH NO! THIS KENDALL GUY IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING TO START DATING KATIE! SHE HAS WAY TOO MANY LOVE INTERESTS SPREAD OUT OVER THE INTERWEBS!" she screamed at James.

"CLAIRE STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! I HATE FIXING IT! And do NOT yell at my Jamie…" Chelsea yelled back as she pulled a slightly frightened James into her embrace.

"Hey look! We're here!" Dana said.

"We're where?" Logan asked. They all looked at the giant metropolis in front of them.

"Didn't you read the wiki? This is the capitol city of Panem."

"Not you too!" Chelsea whimpered. Claire face palmed, they boys looked confused and Katie shook her head.

"No Dana," Katie said, "Panem was last winter." But they were in fact at the entrance to Edolas' capitol and this is where they thought it would be best to start searching for Kendall. And so they went forth into the city, until a bunch of guards stopped them for being wizards and being able to use the reel magics. They were promptly arrested and taken to the dungeons where they would need to be saved by James, Carlos and Logan. The boys looked at each other worried.

"Well this couldn't get any worse," Logan said pessimistically.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on: Teh Magiks!<strong>

The boys must find a way to free the girls from their imprisonment and do so without being caught. Obviously. They also need to figure out how to save Kendall from the dragon... or dragon robot... Will the boys make it to the dungeons in time? Will Kendall still be alive when they find him? Will bananas ever exist on the moon? Tune in next time to find out!


	4. Part 4

**A/N: Final part! yay! so anyways this was a fun little story to write... most of the time... some parts made me just want to rip my hair out... like the battle scene in this part. but enjoy!  
><strong>

**CHAPTER XX: SHAWSHANK REDEMPTION TIME**

Chelsea and Claire sat in their cell pondering how long they had been there. A week, a month, over 9,000….

FUUUUUUUUUUU

It had been a long time. Claire pounded her head against the wall hopping it would help her come up with an idea on how to get out, since apparently the boys weren't coming anytime soon. Chelsea looked over to her.

"So, uh, how's the- How's the escape plan coming?"

"All right. All right. Wait! -I'm getting something!" She hit her head a few more times then took Chelsea's shoulder

"Okay! Here's the plan! -In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions-"

"-Mm-hm."

"Hijack one of those long boats, and then we row back to Spain like there's no mañana!"

"-Back to Spain, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"-In a rowboat?"

"-You got it!"

"Great. Sensational. And that-that's your plan, is it?"

"That's pretty much it."

"Well, I like it! So, how do we get out of the cell?"

"Umm. In the dead of night, you and I grab some provisions, -hijack one of those longboats-"

"Uh great.."

"Okay, what's your idea, smart guy?"

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean? Don't ask me that! You're the one with the plans," Chelsea said spinning around, her keys falling to the ground "Wait, I-I have an idea," she grabbed her keys and called upon Virgo.

"You called, Princess?" She said with a bow.

"Yes, think you can dig us a tunnel out of the cell so we can go find Katie and Dana?"

"Of course Princess," Virgo said as she flew into the ground and popped up outside of the cell door. The girls crawled out through the tunnel and found that Katie and Dana were just in the cell next to them. So Virgo dug a tunnel for them and the four girls ran down the hall of dungeon until they found a door. But when they went to open it, Logan, James and Carlos ran through it screaming something about guards. The girls turned to look at the oncoming villains and feared they may have to start running too. Until the guards fell in a giant pitfall.

"Nice one Virgo!" Chelsea praised, "This is why your my favorite spirit."

**CHAPTER XXI: DRAGON OR ROBOT DRAGON? THAT IS THE QUESTION!**

Our adventurers somehow found out where the dragon had taken Kendall. A small field just outside of Louen. They ran until they saw the terrible beast. Apparently not a dragon or a dragon robot…. it was actually both. Wrapped in it's claw was a tall blonde boy, what everyone assumed was Kendall.

"Took you guys long enough!" He yelled at them before the dragon roared a fearsome and loud roar. Logan passed out in shear terror.

"Aan nonvul togaat wah stin hin fahdon fen boiaan ko dinok…" It spoke with a vengeance. The girls knew this would be their toughest battle to date and they needed to be in their strongest forms. So Claire snapped her fingers and a surge of energy flowed through her body her clothes changing before their eyes into the white and beige uniform she wore when she transformed into Lightning Farron. She reached into her sheath and pulled out her gunblade. Dana ripped off the dress she'd been wearing ever since she was taken in by the exceed to reveal her main outfit. Magic energy flowed through her as she became Tifa Lockhart. Chelsea reached in her bag and removed a small red broach. Mumbling a few ancient words that sounded a bit like a cat's meow she transformed into Tygris, the last remaining Thundercat. Katie pulled out a green stick with a gold star on the end and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter accidentally water dragon roared at the dragon remembering she had dragon slaying magics. Lighting face palmed. Jupiter then hit him with a supreme thunder and all his robot body parts short circuited and he couldn't do much to defend himself. Tifa started punching away as Lightning used her gunblade to slash at the claw holding Kendall. Tygris extended her whip and wrapped it around the dragon's jaw so it couldn't breath fire or anything badass like that.

"It's all up to you now Sailor Jupiter," Tygris said, "You have to use fus ro dah."

"But Tygris, if I do, you'll get caught in the blast. I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry about me! Lightning have you freed Kendall?"

"Yep, like five minutes ago."

"Katie you have to use fus ro dah!" Sailor Jupiter stared at her friend… She couldn't let this dragon go free, it would surely try to kill them all. But if she used fus ro dah, there was a chance Chelsea wouldn't get out of the way in time, and the blast from the shout would kill her. Tygris looked at her, but the look was not one she made as her cat self. It was the look she had given Katie before she lost her shard, preventing her from becoming Sailor Moon. Chelsea smiled and mouthed 'trust me'. Katie could do nothing else.

"No one wanted to believe… believe they even existed… and when the truth finally dawned, it dawned in fire!" Katie began, everyone looked nervous, "But there is one they fear…" She looked the dragon straight in the eye, "in their tongue she is 'Dovahkiin" The dragon let out a moan terror, "Dragonborn! FUS RO DAH!" Katie yelled out. An extremely powerful surge of energy was pushed forward and hit the dragon full on. No one could tell wether or not Chelsea had been able to move in time. The dragon's flesh began to dissolve into a magical energy that absorbed into Katie. The boys all stood there with jaws dropped. Kendall leaned over to James and whispered,

"I totally want to date that girl,"

"NO!" Claire yelled at him, causing him to fall over from fear. Katie turned around, tears in her eyes.

"Chelsea," she said softly, "sh - she was still on the dragon…" she fell to the ground and started to sob. Dana and Claire knelt next to her and hugged her tight. Logan, who had been passed out the entire battle, sat up and looked at the dragon's remains. He squinted and saw a black figure start to rise.

"Uh- gu- guys…. we have company!" he stammered as he quickly got to his feet, pointing at the mysterious stranger. Claire rose and readied her gun blade. Dana got in front of Katie, who was in no state to fight after killing one of her best friends. The figure came closer and they soon started to see the details a little clearer. It was an elegant princess dressed in a white gown. Her golden hair flowed from her two long pigtails down to almost her ankles. The girls gasped. Could it be that their princess had finally returned. Princess Serenity smiled. But there was sadness in her eyes.

"Princess," Claire said as she bent on one knee, "We have awaited your return."

"I am not the real princess. I'm only a mirage of her soul. The real princess lies over in the bones of that dragon, protected by a spell."

"A spell?" Dana said. The ghost princess nodded.

"Yes, the only way to break the spell, is through true loves kiss," she smiled at James, who was taken aback.

"Me?" He asked.

"Why not?" the princess responded, "It's worth a shot." James slowly walked over the the dragon's bones and found Chelsea's body lying on the ground. He bent down and picked her head up carefully. He looked into her face, it was so lifeless and cold. He hoped that he really would be the one to wake her. He bent down and placed his lips to hers. In an instant, magical energy engulfed the two. Wether it was good or not, James' kiss had done something. Chelsea's body began to glow as if she were transforming, but into what. James stared as her body began to rise. A white light shot out of her and James covered his eyes. He heard gasps and slowly opened his eyes to see the same princess standing before him. Not as a spirit, but as a human girl. He got to his feet and looked into her eyes. They were still the beautiful hazel eye he had fallen in love with just two days ago. Serenity smiled.

"Thank you James. You've awoken me, I can now return to being my true self once again," she said and smiled. He smiled and took her hand.

"I'm glad."

**CHAPTER XXII: GOODBYE FOR NOW**

Everyone finally got back to earthland and and to fairy tail. Chelsea and Katie were given their reward and built the anima they needed to get back to their world. They traveled back to the abandoned warehouse with the tron machines that sent them to fiore and went out into the snowy land to get their bearings. Chelsea turned to the boys and pulled out a small pen device with a light on it.

"We have to erase your memory," she said. The boys looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked. The girls looked at them. Dana took Carlos' hands.

"You can't remember any of this, it's too dangerous. If people start to learn of parallel universes, then our very existence is a stake."

"We don't want to," Claire said looking at Logan, who looked ready to cry.

"You just have to," James finished looking at Chelsea. She looked into his eyes and started to cry. They hugged tightly for a moment before locking into a kiss. When they moved apart, James whispered,

"We have to do this." Chelsea took the memory wiping device and instructed the girls to put their sunglasses on. Before she pressed the button, she whispered towards James,

"We will meet again, Endymion." she closed her eye and pressed the button releasing a bright light that erased the boys memory of the past month. They fell to the floor, passed out. The girls left the supplies they would need to get back to civilization when they awoke and left. But as they walked through the forest, the snow started to disappear. And it soon became summer. They then heard a noise and hid in a small bunch of bushes. Katie looked out at the person they were hiding from. To her, and the others, surprise, it was her first love. Katie rose up out of the bush and he turned around to face her.

"Gale?" She breathed

To be contiued...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes i know you all hate me for leaving you with a cliff hanger ending... DEAL WITH IT! Any ways, i'm deffly going to write a sequel and maybe even make it into a four part saga (but not one like twilight) Not going to say much more than you already know, put next one will take place in Panem during the Hunger Games. But beyond that... I don't even have plans for it yet. But this next one will be more focused on Katie, where as this one was more focused on Chelsea.**


End file.
